Soldier to Vampire
by Al.Oeder
Summary: Rated M for lemons, gore, and language. pairings are OCxMokaxKahula and TsukunexHarem. Alexandre is a new superior Vampire without any weaknesses going to Youkai Academy in order to learn to harness and control his powers. What challenges will our hero face as he faces Moka's split personality, and a school full of monsters wanting to beat the shit out of him, unable to be sealed.
1. Prologue: Invite to Yokai

I was a young silver-haired, red-eyed seven foot tall muscular man standing in the ruins of a destroyed lab that was once the site of project 'X-Factor' until a man who had told me that he was Dracula saved me and had accidentally turned me into a Vampire due to the Super Soldier serum coursing through my body after telling me to stay still he ran out only to be killed by a fire hose at which point my transformation was complete and I had destroyed the lab in a rage after all was said and done I buried the Vampire Dracula then I wondered my next course of action when I felt a presence behind me. Turning to face the newcomer I saw that he was dressed as a priest who said to me, **"I see you have already made quite a mess here boy. My name is Mikogami Tenmei and you are?"**

 **"My name is Alexandre Oeder, and until two hours ago I was completely human, a modified human, but a human nonetheless,"** I replied to the strange priest Mikogami who asked, **"Who turned you?"** I replied with only one word, **"Dracula."** At that revelation I swore that I saw his eerie yellow eyes under his cowl widen in shock as he said, **"I had no idea that he was still alive, Oeder-kun, you are what Vampires call a Shinso, they are the most powerful of all Vampires. Where is he now?"** I simply point to a lone grave marked 'Dracula'. Mikogami got the message as he said, **"I see Oeder-kun. I'm the Head master of a school for monsters called Youkai Academy, that's the whole reason I came out here after feeling your Youki rise I would like you to attend my school so that you can relearn how to fit in to Human Society again. Also you are now the new 'Dracula' as that is a title used by the strongest Shinso Vampire."** The information that Dracula was a title much like President or King came as a shock to me as I thought that it was just a name, however i accepted Mikogami's offer as I could no longer go home as a released, untrained Vampire.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Yokai Part One

_Hello everybody! I'm (though that should have been obvious) here with the actual chapter one of Soldier to Vampire._

 _I would like to reply to some of the reviews_

 _First to ParkerThomas: Thanks man, I actually wanted to name the main character Barak Dieter but changed my mind when I said the last name out loud thus the name Alexandre Oeder, and as for Tsukune still being in the story, he's going to be there to be Alexandre's friend and male admirer (he's going to admire and want Alexandre's strength and ability to protect the Newspaper Club). Oh! and as for the question about the personality of the original 'Dracula' he's going to be Brom Stoker's Dracula (without the undeadness, weakness to sunlight, and everything else that conflicts with the R+V universe)_

 _Next 4rgeMonger: I promise to try and make longer chapters in the future, I tend to make short Prologues and decently-sized chapters, so please stay with me._

 _To any and all flamers: If you don't like my story don't read it, and I think that every single writer on this site will say the same! Also all of your 'advice' will be ignored by me, so suck it up buttercup!_

 _As always Read and Review it really helps out with motivation and makes me feel appreciated enjoy the chapter!_

 _Student Profile_

 _Name (last, first): Oeder Alexandre_

 _Age: 15_

 _Species: Super Shinso Vampire_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Year: 1_

 _Height: 7'0"_

 _Weight: 350lbs_

 _Hair Color: Silver_

 _Eye Color: Red_

 _I just wanted to get his appearance and junk out of the way._

 _Also as I wrote this part of the chapter I realized that I have to split it into two chapters because if I write more of it then I'm going to set a very high standard for chapter length_

 **"Released monster speaking"**

 **"Alexandre speaking"**

 _"Thought"_

Regular speech/text

POV Change

A few days had passed since I met Mikogami and accepted his invite to Youkai Gakuen on top of learning that I was the new Dracula I was given a book titled "Bite-sized Monster Encyclopedia" and was given a hotel room in Japan when I got to the hotel I started to read up on Vampires as I wanted to know everything about my new species that I could. As I read through it I spotted some glaring contradictions with Brom Stoker's account of the Vampires, as a.) I'm still alive; b.) I haven't burst into flames in the sunlight, though I found that I do get sunburned easily but that came from having really pale skin, among other things.

I was standing at a bus stop with an average-looking, brown-haired, and brown-eyed kid that I towered over, with him standing at about 5'5", not to mention I could probably bench-press him as I was built like Arnold Schwarzenegger. I decided to be friendly with the kid and said in flawless Japanese, **"Hello, my name is Oeder Alexandre."** The kid jumped a little at the sound of my voice, but introduced himself anyways, "I'm Aono Tsukune. Are you a foreigner, Oeder-san?" I replied, **"Yes, Aono-san, I'm American, I just got accepted into Youkai Gakuen."**

"Wow! That's where I'm going Oeder-san! Also I noticed that you speak Japanese with a Tokyo accent, I'm impressed," Tsukune said as a rickety yellow school bus that was the size of an activity van screeched to a halt near us and the buses doors opened and inside was a bus driver smoking the biggest cigar I've ever seen though that's not what caught my eye that was his creepy grin like he knew more than he should for a bus driver. then he turned to us and said, **"So you two are the new students attending Youkai Gakuen are you? Then I have to warn you that Youkai Gakuen can be a scaaaaaaaaaary place."** I completely ignored the warning as I was a very powerful Vampire but Tsukune shuddered a little as we boarded the bus and took our seats and headed off to the school.

VvvvvV

After a few minutes of driving thanks to the driver going about ten times the limit we reached a tunnel which when we passed through it swirled with lights before we exited and saw a perpetually cloudy sky and a blood red sea and a creepy ass forest Tsukune was shaking a little, I just facepalmed, and said to Tsukune, **"Let's just head to that building over there."** while pointing to a building off to the distance which I assumed was the school and Tsukune nodded and the two of us walked towards the school when I felt a female vampire's presence and then saw a pink-haired girl riding a bike about to crash into a tree so I stepped in front of said bike and let it crash into me which knocked me into the tree and made the girl land on top of me so I shook her awake gently and she then saw me and said, "Are you a Vampire, by any chance?"

 **"** **Yes, I am a Vampire, my name is Oeder Alexandre, and I'm assuming that you haven't fed for a while judging by the fact that you nearly hit a tree before I stepped in front of it,"** I said to the girl who immediately said, "I'm so sorry, Oeder-san!" and bowed in apology to which I say, **"Don't worry about it, I'm not hurt and you need blood, here,"** I then offered my arm to the girl who nodded and bit into it and started to drain it with a happy look on her face while Tsukune looked on in horror and he was thinking, _"Vampires exist!? Does that mean that other Youkai exist as well?! If so then it would be wise to stick with Oeder-san and claim to be his 'food', but would he accept that?"_ I see the look and tell him, **"Yeah, we exist, also if you're wondering if other Youkai exist as well then yes they do, but I will say this and this applies for both of you while there are a bunch of bad apples so to speak, you shouldn't let those bad apples ruin the whole batch."**

The girl sucking my blood heard this and immediately knew that this man with the delicious powerful blood had a point because while the humans did awful things to many Youkai species it was because of the few evil, power-hungry members of those species that drove the wedge in between humans and Youkai and vice-versa, so when she stopped drinking from me she introduced herself, "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance earlier but I'm Akashiya Moka, I hope we can all be good friends."

"Hi, Akashiya-san, I'm Aono Tsukune, and I hope that I can prove Oeder-san's point to you, as I'll be your friend, "Tsukune said to Moka as I nodded in agreement and head towards the school with Moka and Tsukune following behind me. When we reached the school I was told that Mikogami wanted to see me so I told Tsukune and Moka that I'd see them later and headed to the Headmaster's office.

 **"** **Come in Oeder-sama,"** Mikogami said as I knocked on his door, so I opened the door and he was sitting in a desk which was surrounded by a lot of shelves with a variety of things on them such as books swords among other various knick-knacks but I saw another man standing next to Mikogami, this man appeared to be important though I could tell that he was a vampire by his Youki and his red cat-like eyes I then asked him, **"Hello, sir, I'm Oeder Alexandre, and the new Dracula, according to Tenmei-sensei here. May I have the honor of your name, good sir?"**

 **"** **I am Shuzen Issa, my lord, and I've heard about you already from Tenmei-sama, still I wonder why Vlad would risk his life for a child,"** the man Known as Issa said while giving me the name of the original Dracula, Vlad. I decided to ask Mikogami, **"Alright, Tenmei-sensei, why did you call me here, and don't give me any bullshit, because I think that the three of us know that this isn't a social call, so let's cut the crap and get to the point."** Issa looked at me in surprise with the words and tone that just came out of my mouth and said, **"Wow, you aren't just set on auto politeness are you, Oeder-san?"** to which I replied, **"Shuzen-san, I have had a lot of shit happen to me over the last couple weeks, which included my being forced into being a lab rat while I was human, then being saved by Vlad-sama, and him turning me into his heir, then my getting invited to attend this school, although I accepted by my own will, then I get on the bus and meet a human who I have to protect, as well as getting run over by a bicycle ridden by a pink-haired sealed vampire who I'm assuming is your daughter, Shuzen-san seeing as how similar your Youki is, so I'm sorry if I'm not the poster child of vampires, because I happen to be annoyed right now."** Mikogami chuckles a bit at that last part.

 **"** **Well, I am here to tell you that the rest of the Elders are planning on trying to marrying their daughters off to you and crown you king, and with me being old friends with Vlad, I'm going to pledge my service to you right now, and I'll be sending you a bodyguard to show the other students the new prince of Vampires,"** Issa said as he kneeled before me, though I was stunned I mean I knew that I was special but to be crowned king of the vampire race is just a bit much, and to top it all off I get a bodyguard, well that body guard is just going to be for show, even with other rogue vampires, though I could get him or her to teach me how to control my Youki output and how to make a human disguise so I said to Issa, **"Rise, Issa of the Noble Shuzen Clan, and may your cup never be empty."** I didn't want to say that but it was too late, I think that was instinct that made me say those words, as if Vlad was helping me say the right thing to Issa then I see him standing in front of me, **_"Alexandre, I see that you are struggling somewhat with your new role, so I will help you from time to time, also I think that you should end this discussion so that you can head back to class. Another thing, you may speak to me at anytime by simply entering your inner world, most Youkai actually don't know that they even have one, as they usually merge with the manifestation of their powers long before they're ever able to communicate with them. You and Moka are the only two exceptions, though Moka has the seal which split her personality into two though that's hardly the point, anyway I'll be seeing you around, partner."_** I then shake my head vigorously to snap me back to reality and say, **"As much as I would like to discuss this further I do have to get back to class, so I bid you two, good day."** I then walk out of the room and head to my class which was run by Nekonome Shizuka who I figured was a Nekomata due to her name.

VvvvvV

Tsukune's POV

After Oeder-san told Akashiya-san and I that he would meet us later and headed to the Headmaster's office with an irritated look Akashiya-san told me, "Let's meet up after the ceremony, OK?" I replied, "Yeah, let's do that!" though inside I was scared that someone would find out that I'm human and kill me for it, I mean even though Oeder-san and Akashiya-san are my friends I know that they won't be able to protect me all the time as we may not always have the same classes, but I will do my best for my friends. After the opening ceremony I couldn't find Moka so I assumed that she went to go park her bike as she had brought it with us when we went to the school so I went to class and sat in one of the empty seats as the rest of the students poured in and took their seats, even though I was going to stay in this school and do my best I still felt uncomfortable and I think that I would've liked to be in the same homeroom as my friends so I'd calm down a bit. When the teacher finally showed up I thought at first that she was cosplaying then I remembered Oeder-san's words, **_"Yeah, we exist, also if you're wondering if other Youkai exist as well then yes they do, but I will say this and this applies for both of you while there are a bunch of bad apples so to speak, you shouldn't let those bad apples ruin the whole batch."_** and immediately thought that she was some kind of cat Youkai and my suspicions were confirmed when she ate a raw fish without skinning it first, I then looked around the room and the first thought that popped in my head was, _"What kind of Youkai are they?"_ The teacher then said, "I'm your homeroom teacher Nekonome Shizuka, nyaa~ As you all know this is a school for monsters!" I silently cursed my dad for sending me here without knowing, but I listened to Nekonome-sensei explain the rules so that I could figure out what to do in case someone asked me what kind of Youkai I was.

"The purpose of this school is to teach students how to blend in and live in peaceful coexistence with the humans!" I then realize that this could be not so bad I mean if that's what this school is for then I'm all for it then I heard a blond stereotypical jock like student ask, "Why not just eat the pathetic humans or in the case of the women rape them?" I said to him, "Because the humans have very powerful weapons and would kill us all if we attacked them openly, on top of which they would turn on each other trying to find the Youkai that have already blended in to their society causing a lot of pain and bloodshed." I then realize that I became the center of attention as the whole class was staring at me even Nekonome-sensei who said, "Aono-kun is right Komiya-kun, neither side would win in the end even if the humans killed us all there's still all of the humans that were killed for being suspected of being Youkai or for harboring them, not to mention that they outnumber us seven to one, so that's why we have to live in peace with them." The kid known as Komiya-san said, "Well if I find one I'm gonna eat him anyway." To which Nekonome-sensei said, "well, everyone here both students and staff alike are genuine Youkai no humans and if one did somehow get in then they'd be killed on the spot in order to keep our existence a secret." I paled at that thought not visibly but mentally and decided not to reveal my humanity in fear of being killed even though Oeder-san and Akashiya-san already know, but until I graduate from this school I decided it would be best to keep a low profile though after that outburst it would be hard to do that.

Moka's POV

After I had sucked the blood of Oeder-san which was absolutely delicious and teeming with power and walked to the school with him and Aono-san who I learned was a human but I didn't care after hearing Oeder-san talk about how even though there are bad humans and Youkai out there we shouldn't let them ruin the reputation of the whole group, and I think that the three of us are going to make great memories together after I put my bike in the bike cage I started looking for Nekonome-sensei's class which was really hard because I hadn't been here before so I knew that I was going to be late but eventually I found the classroom and opened the door saying, "Sorry I'm late, but I got lost in the halls."

"That's fine but don't make a habit of it, OK…" Nekonome-sensei said before realizing that she didn't have my name.

"Akashiya Moka," I told the teacher then the entire class started praising me then I saw both Oeder-san and Aono-san and said, "OEDER-SAN, AONO-SAN! I'M SO HAPPY THAT WE HAVE THE SAME CLASS TOGETHER!" as I hugged them both.

Alexandre's POV

I had just entered the classroom when all of the single girls started to drool at my presence and all of the guys save for Tsukune were glaring at me despite them pissing themselves out of fear, which I chuckled at because I wasn't even trying although I just decided to ignore it and whispered to Miss Nekonome, **"Sorry that I'm late, but the Headmaster called me to his office because one Issa Shuzen wanted to see me if you want details I'm afraid that you'll have to ask the Headmaster yourself, or eavesdrop on my conversations, though I doubt you do due to the immense power I'm projecting, anyway I'll introduce myself to the class now."** I then turn to the class and say, **"Hello fellow students, I'm Oeder Alexandre, I may be a Gajin, but I hope you all will help me get used to your country, during my stay here in Japan."** Miss Nekonome then pointed to an open seat behind Tsukune and I sat down just as Moka came into the classroom and introduced herself, to the class and saw us then promptly hugged us tight while the guys and girls just gave the three of us death glares to which I sighed as this would be a long three years trying not to kill anyone with my strength.

VvvvvV

After class got done Moka, Tsukune, and I wandered around the halls together while everyone else was giving us glares yet doing nothing as I was too scary for them, so when we got to the vending machine, Tsukune and I got Coca-Cola, while Moka got tomato juice which I knew was because that was a good substitute for blood, then Tsukune asked, "Oeder-san why did you get called to the Headmaster's office?" Moka perked up at that obviously wondering why as well. I simply replied, **"Because I'm the new Dracula, which apparently means that I'm to be king of the Vampires, also I was greeted by the head of the Shuzen Clan."** Moka exclaimed, "You met Father!?" I simply nodded and said, **"He has pledged to be my vassal already and has sent me a bodyguard to show how much favor I have with him."** I omitted the part about him arranging a marriage between Moka and I as she might take it the wrong way as she wasn't even consulted.

Moka's POV

When I heard that Oeder-san had met with Father I was surprised, and I knew that he had tried to arrange a marriage between him and I due to him being the most powerful Shinso Vampire and being the crown prince of the vampire race. I then asked, "Oeder-san, did Father try to arrange a marriage between us?" He nodded and said, **"He did allow me to take things slow and to allow you to reject me if you so choose. I'm not the type of guy to go with social norms usually, like I'm completely against arranged marriages, and being a man of my position really helps me out a lot."** He then smiled at me and then I heard a voice say **_"So, are you going to reject your chance to be the Queen of our race, or are you simply trying to get to know him better, also judging from his blood he has no weakness, meaning that if he injects his blood into us we'll be invincible. I want you to be with him, I want to be with him, but you can do things his way and I will too, also you're being targeted."_** Then a blond burly student came and lifted Aono-san by the collar and said, "Hey, you're Akashiya Moka right, I'm Saizou Komiya your classmate. What are you doing with these losers when you can be with a real man like me?"

Alexandre's POV

As soon as the delinquent student lifted Tsukune by his collar I was pissed, and even more pissed when he spoke to her like a slab of meat so while he was distracted with Moka I snatched Tsukune out of his grip and had him up by the collar and I then released a bit of Youki into my voice as I said to him, **"Listen here you fucking bastard, if you ever speak to another woman like they're a piece of meat then I will personally skin you alive and turn it into a throw rug for my dorm room. Do I make myself clear?"** I then smell that he soiled himself as he nodded at which point I drop him and he runs I'm assuming to go get new pants, as Moka and Tsukune say, "Thanks, Oeder-san!" I wave it off as nothing that I couldn't handle and think to myself, **_"Somehow I get the feeling that he hasn't learned his lesson yet and will try to come after you two again, in order to both kill, Aono-san and rape Akashiya-san."_**

Author's POV (3rd person)

After Alexandre basically scared the piss out of Saizou and had gotten a fresh pair of pants and a shower, he saw a couple of Banshees talking among themselves about saving their race as no person in their right minds would even love them; the wheels in his pitifully sized brute brain and then he walked up to them and said, "Hello, ladies, if you really want to save your race and make them even more powerful all you have to do is help me distract a Vampire, just long enough for me to get me a girl named Moka, the Vampire you have to distract is called Alexandre Oeder." The Banshees thought about the deal a bit as the brute did have a point, Vampires had really strong genes and any child born to them would be extremely strong, and they did have an ear-splitting scream that not even a vampire could resist made even worse in close-quarters combat which is where their strength lies, they then smiled and agreed to the deal not knowing that they had just agreed to have their asses handed to them on a gold platter.


End file.
